The remote presentation meeting system is an immersive virtual meeting technology. This system provides participants with good sense of immediacy, comprising life-size images, eye contact and location specific sound. In order to provide life-size images, the remote presentation generally arranges multiple meeting terminals and multiple cameras in each meeting place to transmit multiple video streams in a binding mode. The arrangement of remote presentation is as shown in FIG. 1.
During actual applications, to truly present a local meeting place in a remote meeting place, the shooting areas of the multiple cameras of the local meeting place need to be seamlessly connected. In order to realize this effect, the multiple cameras in a meeting place are generally adjusted by the following method in the related art: a meeting place manager watches the boundary of each shooting area displayed on a screen, judges the connection effect of the boundary areas visually and adjusts the cameras repeatedly according to the observed connection effect until the manager is satisfied. Such an adjusting method is highly subjective, causes relatively large adjustment error. In severe cases, such a method can even cause overlap areas or omitted areas of local meeting place images at a remote terminal. In addition, the method is time-consuming and tiring during an arranging process of a meeting place.